a new chapter, a new beginning
by INTHEDARKESTNIGHT
Summary: What Would Happen If Naruto Were To Have Left The Hidden Leaf, Instead Of Sasuke? What If He Became Part Of A Group Of Ninja That Made The "Sage Of Six Paths" Look Like A Genin By Comparison? What If No One In The Leaf Changed? Well This Is What Happened…


**CHaPtER 1: PaRt 1 the lIFE, the hell, aND the MEEtING.**

**what would Happen If Naruto were to Have left the Hidden leaf, Instead of Sasuke? what If he Became Part of a Group of Ninja that Made the "Sage of Six Paths" look like a Genin By Comparison? what If No one In the leaf Changed? well this Is what Happened…**

* * *

Naruto shut the door and kicked off his shoes. throwing himself on the bed. he began to cry. he had just finished talking with sakura about the team, and kakashi-sensei. from the way they said things to him even Naruto could tell they hated him like everyone always has. 'why, why do they hate me? it's not fair! they treat me like scum!' "I'M Not SCUM!" Naruto yelled, tears streaming down his face. as he drifted into a sleep

* * *

when Hhe aawoke, Naruto got out of Bed, took a Shower, went to the Bathroom, and Got Dressed. Meanwhile; the Rest of team Seven. Gathered In Front of the Village Gates. "So… Uh Has anyone Seen Naruto?" Kakashi-Sensei asked. Both Sakura and Sasuke Sighed In Unison. "No." Sasuke Said, annoyed. "No, Sorry I Haven't Either." Sakura Said, as she thought: 'aaaaRRRRGGGG! If Makes Us wait any longer I'll Pulverize Him!' "oh, there he Is." Kakashi Said. Pointing to Naruto about thirteen Yards away Making His way towards them. "hey Guys!" Naruto Yelled, Startling Nearly Everyone In His way. as People Saw Him Coming though they Moved out of the way like they would Catch the Plague From Him. Not that Sakura Could Blame them, Naruto was the Most annoying Person Ever. on top of that, he was Reckless and a Brat. as Far as Sakura was Concerned Naruto Cared For one But Himself. as Naruto Made His ways towards them, a Kid Ran Up to Naruto and threw an Egg Right at Him, the Egg Hit Naruto Right In the Face, Everyone Froze. Sasuke and Sakura Got Ready to Come to the Kid's aid, Unaware of the Nine-tails Power Inside Him at the time. Naruto, to Everyone's Surprise. Just whipped the Egg off of His Face, and Began to walk away. he Kept walking toward His team. Sakura and Sasuke Put their weapons away Before Naruto Even Saw them, or So they Hoped. "So Kakashi-Sensei. what Sort of Mission Does the old Man what Us to Go on anyway?" Naruto asked In a Hyperactive tone. Kakashi looked From Sasuke (Far Right) to Sakura (Middle) to Naruto (Far left) and Said: "ok, looks like Everyone Is here. time to Go." Kakashi Said as he turned to leave. "Right." Sakura Said, Bringing her Fists out In Front of her In a 'V' at Shoulder height. Sasuke Just Closed His Eyes and Began to walk, with Kakashi, out of the Village, Followed By Sakura, and lastly, Naruto, who was Completely left out of what they were Supposed to Do.

* * *

"NaRUto!" Sakura Yelled, In anger, the Mission was Going Horribly wrong. First when they were Supposed to Sneak Up on the Enemy. Naruto Just Barged Straight through them and Not only Failing the wHolE MISSIoN, But also Not Even Being able land a Single Blow, Finally Sasuke Managed to land the Final Blow. Sakura, who Instead of Being Concerned with the level of Naruto's Injury's, walked Straight Up to Him, lying on the Ground From Exhaustion and From His Injury's, and Hit Him as Hard as she Could on the head. (Nothing New there) "oww! Sakura, I'm Injured Ya Know. why Do You Have to Hit Me So Hard?" Naruto asked. "Because You're an Idiot!" she Yelled.

* * *

"Honsetly, you blow the whole mission and you don't even hit any of them, on top of that: you are immature, your being a huge Burden on Everyone. No oNE WIll EVER WANT To BE YoUR FRIEND!" Sakura Finished Yelling. Kakashi and Sasuke Just looked on In agreement. Sakura turned Back, and with Kakashi and Sasuke, left For the Hidden leaf, leaving Naruto to Get Back on His own. Naruto, Finally Catching Up, Didn't Say one word the whole way Back. But he Kept His Face Hidden, So No one would See the tears.

* * *

Naruto Entered His apartment Room, and Noticed that there was a Figure In the Room. "what Do You want!?" Naruto Yelled, Pointing at the Figure. the Figure Stood Up and Said: "Sit Naruto I wish to Speak with You…" Naruto walked In and Sat on the Bed. Something In the Guy's Voice told Him wanted to hear this. "oK, what's this about." he Said, while Crossing His arms.

"ok, Naruto, but please just listen first; Naruto you have been treated like the plague since ou were Born. Your Friend Sakura and Sasuke, they Hate You, Kakashi Does, But Hides It More. But Everyone Hates You. You try and You try But You Cannot Seem to Make any Friends, Can You." the Man's Eyes Had tears In them, like he Knew How It Felt. "I Know. I've Been there. In that Dark and lonely Place. It's Cold, Isn't It? How Is It Fair! How Is It Right?! that we're left there, It's Clear and Simple that It's Not. It's Not Fair, why Keep Going?" the Man Paused. and then continued "You're Not alone there are More like Us, More People that are lonely, like Us. Join Us and NEVER Be alone again! Join Us and Be treated like a Person, an Equal. Not a Germ. SHE HATES YOU!" he Raised His Voice out of Sorrow, tears Rolling Down His Face. "Join Us and Become Stronger than Ever.." Naruto Raised His head. "You Can Make Me Stronger?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, I've Seen Sasuke and Sakura. I've Seen the Best Ninja this land Has to offer, and I Believe that NONE OF THEM Can Become as Strong or as Fast as You Can Be. So," the man stood, turned to Naruto, and said: "now, Shall we Pass Up those limitations, that were set for us, together?" the man asked. Naruto looked at the Man. "hey, Um. what's Your Name?" Naruto asked, the Figure as he was leaving. the Figure turned around. "My Name, Naruto, Is Akane Morizuki, It Means Deep-Red Forest-Moon', Now, Come on: Get Your Stuff together. I'll wait by the Gates. Met Me there." Akane said, as he left Naruto to Pack.

* * *

hey guys first story here please let me know how it was and if you have any ideas. I am open to any.

thanks.!


End file.
